Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (Video Game)
Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures was a Star Wars themed massively multiplayer online game developed by Sony Online Entertainment. First announced on June 1, 2010, the game is part of the Star Wars: The Clone Wars multimedia project. Although the basic game is free to play, premium content, including lightsaber and character customization, can be unlocked through a monthly subscription-based "Jedi" membership. In addition, in-game items can be purchased using Sony Online Entertainment's virtual currency system, Station Cash. In August 2010, Clone Wars Adventures entered open beta testing. Three playable species were available to play: Human, Clone or Twi'lek. The game was released on September 15, 2010. On the games release the Zabrak species was made available to accounts with Jedi membership. Due to the success of the game Topps released a trading card game based on the game Card Commander. On January 24th, 2014, Sony announced that Clone Wars Adventures would be shut down on March 31st of that year. Gameplay The game is a social/minigame hub for players to interact with their favorite characters from the Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV series). When the user first start the game as a new player, they will begin on the starter planet Ryloth. The player will be tasked to defeat a group of droids and then they would meet many of the iconic characters from the series to learn how to play a few of the many mini-games in this game. Trophies are awarded depending on the requirements that are met by the players. Players are also allowed to customize their own houses, purchase creatures and droids as pets, purchase and change into clothes and change their character's face or species with a Jedi membership. Many outfits for characters are available for Jedi Members only, or cost SOE station cash, which is real currency spent on in-game items, as in other SOE games. New content is usually released on a weekly basis. Combat Zones On December 15 2011, a Thursday update was released, it featured a new combat zone based off the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' Umbara arc. The Battle of Umbara is based off open world PvE combat with two abilities, a standard blast and for Jedi Members only, a force push ability. It had four challenges, an airfield mission, and three bunkers. In the 24th of August, a new combat zone was added in an update called "Skirmish on Carlac", this featured just like the Battle of Umbara combat zone, three camps and a captured village to battle in. On April 5 2013, the game was updated to have the planet Felucia as a combat zone. Unlike other combat zones, Felucia has no challenges. It introduced mission tokens, a special form of currency for buying certain items. This currency could only be obtained by completing missions on Felucia. Since Felucia has no challenges, there is a Separatist base, Yorn Nuro and his gang of pirates, a sarlacc pit, and the rancor, Scratch's cave. A mission terminal, clone commando Boss, and Captain Carg offer players missions. Completion of missions gives players mission tokens and Republic Credits. Battle Classes On September 28, 2012 a new Battle Classes feature was added in the game, where the player can play games and more to rank up and gain experience points. There are currently four Battle classes: Trooper, Mercenary, Sith, and Jedi. Trooper is available for free to all players to start off with and if the player is a Jedi Member, they can get the Jedi Battle Class for free. The other two Battle classes, Sith and Mercenary can be purchased off the in-game store with Station Cash, though if the players are Jedi Members, they can purchase the two battle classes for a discounted price. Later, specialty classes were introduced in the game. These include: Scoundrel, which is leveled up by playing Card Commander and Card Assault, Technician which is leveled up at Technician Workstation; and Exile, like the original battle classes you must kill enemies to rank up. Playable species The following are species are available as playable characters: *Human *Clone *Pantoran *Togruta *Twi'lek *Zabrak *Trandoshan Appearances *4A-7 *5T-U85 *6R-0WL *Gial Ackbar *Aedalus *Aktik *Shahan Alama *Padmé Amidala *Faro Argyus *B0-LT5 *B3-T4 *B8-CT8 *Cad Bane *Barnibus *Barrage *Jar Jar Binks *Blitz *Lux Bonteri *Mina Bonteri *Boost *Bossk *Peppi Bow *BR-3R *Breaker *BR-RR *Burner *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Cards *"Carg" *CC-1004 "Gree" *CC-1119 "Appo" *CC-1138 "Bacara" *CC-1993 "Jet" *CC-2224 "Cody" *CC-3636 "Wolffe" *CC-3714 "Fil" *CC-5052 "Bly" *CC-5869 "Stone" *CC-8826 "Neyo" *Cercopes *Riyo Chuchi *Chi Cho *CT-21-0408 "Echo" *CT-4040 "Cutup" *CT-27-5555 "Fives" *CT-7567 "Rex" *CT-782 "Hevy" *Cinch *Colt *Creepy Crate Guy *Cassie Cryar *D-OT *Kherr Dawar *Dengar *Derrown *Dheeb *Dooku *Draa *DU-3 *Duppa *Lok Durd *Eeetch *Embo *Ennodius *Erial *Evader *Moralo Eval *Crix Exohusker *F1-V3L *Fang *Father *Farr-Nees *Boba Fett *Jango Fett *Kit Fisto *Adi Gallia *Garnac *Gash *Saw Gerrera *Ghorroh *Gnarls *Grahssk *Grievous *Gulsh *H3-4RT *Rako Hardeen *Jaybo Hood *Chata Hyoki *IG-113 *J3-3V3 *J-4CK *Mord Jayran *Jynx *K-3RNL *K0-5D *Kalifa *Kyle Katarn *Katuunko *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Kharroh *Kharrus *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Kix *Klug *Yos Kolina *Plo Koon *Eeth Koth *Krussk *Bo-Katan Kryze *Satine Kryze *Kro Lann *Lee-Char *L1-LR30 *Lyonie *Marrok *Matchstick *Darth Maul *Mortar *Pilf Mukmuk *N-30H *Gha Nachkt *Florg Nerfherder *NO-8OT *Amit Noloff *Jocasta Nu *Nuna *Yorn Nuro *Barriss Offee *Hondo Ohnaka *O.M.5 *Omma *Oppa *Savage Opress *Bail Prestor Organa *P3-NUT *Palpatine *Ion Papanoida *N. Papanoida *Phileas *PR-0B07 *Q-3PO *R2-D2 *R2-KT *R3-S6 *R3-T3 *R4-P17 *R4-T9 *R6-H5 *Racket *Razor *Latts Razzi *RC-1138 "Boss" *RC-1262 "Scorch" *RC-2088 "Zag" *Robonino *Rotta *Sarkh *Scraps *Scratch *Nala Se *Aayla Secura *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Skreech *Skrisst *Osi Sobeck *Sochek *Krismo Sodi *Han Solo *Son *Spanner *Lama Su *Cham Syndulla *TA-1313 *TA-175 *Orn Free Taa *Talzin *Wat Tambor *Riff Tamson *Ahsoka Tano *Tardar *Throttle *Shaak Ti *Saesee Tiin *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Ziro Desilijic Tiure *T0-D0 *Trauma *Trigger *Mar Tuuk *TV-94 *Twazzi *TX-94 *Gregar Typho *Luminara Unduli *Unidentified RX-Series pilot droid (Galactic Republic) *Tee Va *Nahdar Vebb *Vector *Asajj Ventress *Nuvo Vindi *Pre Vizsla *Quinlan Vos *WAC-47 *Warthog *Yoda *Wullf Yularen *Mace Windu *Zanbar *Ana Zett *Wiffa Zett |creatures= *Anooba *Bantha *Convor *Fambaa *Gundark *Kowakian Monkey-Lizard *Narglatch *Momong *Rancor *Sarlacc *Tooka *Wampa *Zillo Beast |droids= *2-1B surgical droid *Aqua droid *Astromech Droid **R-Series ***R2-Series Astromech Droid ***R3-Series Astromech Droid ***R4-Series Agromech Droid ***R5-Series Astromech Droid *Battle Droid **B-Series Battle Droid ***B1 Battle Droid ***B2 Super Battle Droid ***BX-Series Droid Commando *DJ droid *Droideka *Droid tri-fighter *DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid *DUM-Series Pit Droid *G2 Repair Droid *Hyena-Class Bomber *IG-100 MagnaGuard *IG-227 Hailfire-Class Droid Tank *LE-Series Repair Droid *LEP Servant Droid *MSE-Series **MSE-6-Series Repair Droid *OG-9 Homing Spider Droid *Power Droid **GNK Power Droid *Probe Droid *Protocol Droid **3PO-Series Protocol Droid **RA-7 Protocol Droid *RX-Series Pilot Droid *Snowman Astromech *SP-OT *Training Droid *T-series Tactical Droid *Techno Service Droid *Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Vendor Droid *WED Treadwell Repair Droid *B2-RP Battle Droid |events= *Clone Wars **Ambush over Ord Mantell **Battle of Dorin **Battle of Mustafar **Battle of Orto Plutonia **Battle of Umbara **Battle of the Kaliida Nebula **Defense of Maridun **Duel at Grievous's Castle **Duel on Dathomir **Evacuation of Excarga **First Battle of Christophsis **First Battle of Coruscant **First Battle of Felucia **First Battle of Ryloth **First Battle of Saleucami **Mission to Iceberg Three **Second Battle of Geonosis **Second Battle of Kamino **Skirmish at the Austan Cluster **Skirmish on Carlac **Sky Battle of Quell *Life Day |locations= *Carlac **Camp Kote **Camp Beskar **Camp Ara'nov *Cobal *Core Worlds **Coruscant ***Coruscant underworld ***Galactic Senate ***Jedi Temple ****Jedi Archives ****War Room *Expansion Region **Dorin *Inner Rim **Onderon **Unidentified Republic research facility *Mestare *Mid Rim **Balnab **Daghee **Kashyyyk **Miko **Ryndellia system ***Kaliida Shoals Medical Center **Ord Mantell *Outer Rim Territories **Austan Cluster **Bravis system **Christophsis **Dathomir **Excarga **Felucia **Gam Tim'nisi asteroid belt ***Tallis Outpost **Geonosis **Orto Plutonia **Quell **Maridun **Mustafar **Saleucami **Savek system *Umbara **Bunker Grek **Bunker Usk **Bunker Krill *Wasskah *Wild Space **Kamino |organizations= *Old Galactic Republic **Coruscant Power Generator Engineer **Old Jedi Order ***Jedi High Council ****Grand Master ***Jedi General ***Jedi Knight ***Jedi Master ***Jedi Temple Guard ***Padawan **Galactic Senate ***Senator ***Supreme Chancellor **Grand Army of the Republic ***Old Republic Navy ****Old Galactic Republic Seventh Fleet ****Admiral ****Clone Naval Officer ****Hunter Squadron ***Advanced Recon Commando ***Advanced Recon Force Trooper ***Clone commando ****Delta Squad ***Clone Cadet ****Domino Squad ***Clone Trooper ****501st Legion ****Wolfpack ***Clone Blaze Trooper ***Clone Flame Trooper ***Clone Cold Assault Trooper ***Clone SCUBA Trooper ***Clone Tank Gunner ***Clone Trooper Pilot ***Clone Trooper Captain ***Clone Trooper Commander *Separatist Alliance **Count of Serenno **Dark Acolyte **Separatist Navy **Separatist Droid Army **Trade Federation **Techno Union ***Baktoid Combat Automata *Arakyd Industries *Nightsisters *Mandalorian **Death Watch ***Nite Owls ***Mandalorian Super Commando **New Mandalorians ***Duchess ***Mandalorian Guard ***Mandalorian Royal Guard ***Cadet *Ming Po Militia *Onderon Guard *Order of the Sith Lords **Sith Lord *Toydarian Royal Guard |species= *Bith *Cerean *Duros *Ermi *Gungan *Gotal *Human **Clone **Korun **Mandalorian **Naboo *Hutt *Ithorian *Jawa *Kaminoan *Kaleesh *Kel Dor *Lurmen *Ming Po *Mirialan *Moogan *Nautolan *Neimoidian *Ortolan *Pantoran *Quarren *Rattataki *Rodian *Talz *Togruta *Toydarian *Tusken Raider *Twi'lek *Weequay *Yoda's species *Zabrak *Zygerrian |vehicles= *74-Z speeder bike *''Acclamator''-class assault ship *All Terrain Recon Transport *All Terrain Tactical Enforcer *Armored Assault Tank *''Arquitens''-class light cruiser *AV-7 Antivehicle Cannon *BARC speeder *Belbullab-22 starfighter **''Soulless One'' *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *C-9979 landing craft *CK-6 swoop bike *Defoliator *[[Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **Plo Koon's Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor *[[Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Ahsoka Tano's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Anakin Skywalker's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **''Blade of Dorin'' **[[Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Saesee Tiin's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Saesee Tiin's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] **[[Adi Gallia's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor|Adi Gallia's Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] *GS-100 salvage ship **''Vulture's Claw'' *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *''Lucrehulk''-class Droid Control Ship *Multi-Troop Transport *''Munificent''-class star frigate *Punworcca 116-class interstellar sloop *''Recusant''-class light destroyer *''Rogue''-class starfighter *Single Trooper Aerial Platform *Starhawk speeder bike *''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser **''Malevolence'' *Stealth ship *Super tank *''Trident''-class assault ship *V-19 Torrent starfighter *''Venator''-class Star Destroyer **Arbitrator **Guardian **Liberty **Resolute **Negotiator **Spirit of the Republic **Unity *Zephyr-G swoop |technology= *Accelerated thermal carbine *Anti-aircraft gun *Armor **Clone trooper armor ***''Katarn''-class commando armor ***Phase I clone trooper armor ***Phase II clone trooper armor ****Advanced Recon Force trooper ****Shadow Tech armor ***ARC trooper armor ****Kama ****Pauldron **Mandalorian armor *Blaster **Blaster cannon ***Z-6 rotary blaster cannon **Blaster pistol ***DC-17 hand blaster ****''Negotiator'' ****''Vigilance'' ***LL-30 blaster pistol ***DX-13 blaster pistol ***DL-44 Blaster **Blaster rifle ***DC-15A blaster rifle ***E-5 blaster rifle ***EE-3 carbine rifle ***Sniper rifle **DC-15S **GL-77 blaster pistol **S-5 heavy blaster pistol **Bowcaster **Blaster turret **Heavy blaster arm *Breath mask **Antiox Breath Mask *Cryo-Cannon *Datapad *Deactivator Hold-out Pistol *Defense turret *Electro Magnetic Pulse Grenade *Energized Disruptor *Energy Converter *Energy Generator *Flamethrower **BT X-42 Flamethrower **Spring Fever *Gaderffii *Gravity Generator *Gravity Well Projector *Grenade Launcher *Hip-mounted Cannon *Holoprojector *Hologram *Hyperdrive **Hyperdrive Docking Ring *Ion Blaster *Ion Cannon *Ion Repeater *Jetpack **JT-12 Jetpack **Z-6 Jetpack *Life Day Clone Trooper Armor *Light Plasma Pistol *Lightsaber **Anakin Skywalker's second lightsaber **Ahsoka Tano's lightsaber **Lightsaber shoto **Kit Fisto's lightsaber **Curved-hilt lightsaber ***Asajj Ventress' lightsabers ***Dooku's lightsaber **Pre Visla's darksaber **Double-bladed lightsaber ***Darth Maul's lightsaber ***Savage Opress's lightsaber **Kofun lightsaber **Kyle Katarn's lightsaber **Luminara Unduli's lightsaber **Mace Windu's lightsaber **Obi-Wan Kenobi's third lightsaber **Palpatine's lightsabers **Plo Koon's lightsaber **Shaak Ti's lightsaber **Ultimate FX Gungan Lightsaber *Negotiator (DC-17 Hand Blaster) *Nightsister Energy Bow *Missile Turret *Mortar Cannon *Particle Beam Cannon *Plasma thrower *Power surger *Proton torpedo *Repeating blaster *RPS-6 rocket launcher *Servomotor *Smokescreen Generator *Sparkler *Supply Station *Thermal Grenade *Thermal Grenade Turret *Turbolaser *Tusken language pack *Verbobrain *Vigilance (DC-17 Hand Blaster) *Weapons Lab *Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon |miscellanea= *Fabrics **Aeien Silk **Cerlin **Cyrene Silk **Demicot Silk **Duranex **Gemweb **Molytex **Quantum Fiber **Romex **Saava Silk **Satyn **Sunshield Fabric **Syntex **Synthcloth **Synthmesh **Synthsilk **Tomuon **Trevella Cloth **Veda **Zoosha Fabric *Hiridiu Crystal *Lignan Crystal *Metals **Agrinium **Alum **Alumabronze **Aluminium **Alusteel **Aurodium **Barab metal **Berubian **Beryllius **Beskar **Brass **Bronzium **Carbo-Plas **Carbonite **Carvanium **Chalon **Chanlon **Charubah **Copper **Corintium **Cortosis **Crodium **Desh **Diatium **Doonium **Durasteel **Durelium **Electrum **Farium **Frasium **Gententhium **Gold **Gententhium **Guerrerite **Havod **Hfredium **Hibridium **Hollinium **Ilinium **Iron **Kelsh **Laminanium **Laminasteel **Lanthanide **Lignan **Lommite **Lutetium **Mullinine **Mythra **Neuranium **Neutronium **Orichalc **Orichalum **Osmium **Phobium **Phrik **Phrikite **Platinum **Polyfibe **Promethium **Pyronium **Quadrillium **Rhodium **Ruusan Copper **Scatrium **Silver **Songsteel **Terenthium **Tin **Titanium **Transparisteel **Tricopper **Tungsten **Tydirium **Vanadium **Vintrium **Vonium **Xonolite **Zersium **Zinc}} Category:MMORPGs